


The Woes of Growing Chillies [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Crowley stared at the plant.The plant stared back.Well, it wasn't the actual plant he was staring at per se, but the vibrant red chilli hanging among its dark green siblings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun





	The Woes of Growing Chillies [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Woes of Growing Chillies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426470) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



**Title:** The Woes of Growing Chillies

 **Fandom:** Good Omens (TV)

 **Author:** ximeria

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 10:57 (7:55)

**Summary:**

> Crowley stared at the plant.   
>  The plant stared back.   
>  Well, it wasn't the actual plant he was staring at per se, but the vibrant red chilli hanging among its dark green siblings.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426470)

Right click to [Download full](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the%20woes%20of%20growing%20chillies.mp3)

  


Right click to [Download without commentary](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the%20woes%20of%20growing%20chillies-single.mp3)


End file.
